Why Me?
by rozez-and-angelz
Summary: Adamantine: adj; Utterly unyielding or firm in attitude or opinion. Too hard to cut, break, or pierce. Like a diamond in luster. And it describes me perfectly.   Jared/OC


An OC/Jared imprint story.

_**Why me?**_

Chapter 1:

The Beginning

Taylor POV:

I smiled at myself in my mirror, cheesy, I know, but I don't care. I usually hang out in my attic, partly because it's giant. My parent's turned it in to my room because my twin brother, Connor, is coming back from our Uncle Billy's house in a couple of days. Technically Uncle Billy is our Uncle, but I'm not quite sure how he's related to us, there is a bunch of family in between us. Anyways, I turned up the radio a bit louder because it was Linkin Park's 'Leave Out All the Rest'. I started singing it loudly.

"I'm strong on the surface  
>Not all the way through<br>I've never been perfect  
>But neither have you"<p>

"So if you're asking me  
>I want you to know"<p>

"When my time comes  
>Forget the wrong that I've done<br>Help me leave behind some  
>Reasons to be missed"<p>

"Don't resent me  
>And when you're feeling empty<br>Keep me in your memory  
>Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest"<p>

"Forgetting all the hurt inside  
>You've learned to hide so well<br>Pretending someone else can come  
>And save me from myself<br>I can't be who you are"

Unfortunately, I then heard rocks being thrown at my window, so I went over to open it knowing it was most likely Caiden. Caiden has been my best friend for years, through the good and the bad, he almost knows me better then Connor, but then again, he does loves to hang out with both of us. You would think that it would be kind of weird that I'm best friends with my brother, and my brother and I are best friends with the same person, and Caiden and I are best friends with my brother, but it's surprisingly not! Which I'm very happy for. Anyways, I opened my window and he crawled in using the escape ladder I put out at night and leave it there until I leave in the early morning, so he's free to come and go.

"Hey!" He said

"Hola chico! how are you doing?" I questioned him knowing that he probably wouldn't say fine or well.

"Tired, sore, and hungry..." He listed. I pulled out a pizza box from my fridge behind my wall.

"Sorry Cay, it's going to be cold, my microwave is broken."

"It's fine." He said as he started eating it. Did I mention that I have a fake wall? There was a double wall in my attic as the builders ended up messing up when building it, so it was more of an add-on. We both chipped in to buy stuff like the fridge, a T.V., a blue-ray and all that good stuff that's nice to have. He flopped on my bed and closed his eyes. I then grabbed his bag and took out his math book. I kind of left mine in school, so I was glad he at least brought his home. I started my homework while he told me about his day after school.

"My mom was out getting groceries when my dad got my report card from the mail. He started flipping out at me for flunking my French class, so that's how I got this," He showed me his arm, it was bruised and a bit bloody, "Then when my Mom got home and saw my grade she made me skip dinner and won't feed me or let me go in the kitchen for the next couple days or so, and of course I'm grounded. Why not? I mean, since I'm the only child at home, I get to receive all their shit." He sits up slowly on the edge of the bed and I walk over and gave him a nice big hug. He hugs me back and rests his head on my shoulder. He then pulled away and looked up at my ceiling. Last year we decorated it with glow-in-the dark stars. We decided it would then be a good time to start our homework so we would at least have something to hand in tomorrow. A couple hours later when it was our weekend movie night time we decided that we should go to bed because we wouldn't have the weekend mornings to sleep in since tomorrow was a Thursday.

"Come on, we'll be exhausted in the morning," I said looking up at the clock on my wall which said it was eleven, "You take the bed, and I'll have the couch."

"Thanks Tay."

"No problem." I lied down on the couch with my head next to the bed. Caiden turned down the radio so it would be a light whisper in the dark.

"Good Morning Taylor! Time to get up sweetie!" Cheerfully said my mom leaving my room. I immediately sat up. Caiden wasn't there and I was on the bed, so he most likely left around five. I quickly got ready, and made my bed. When I pulled back my covers, I saw a note from Caiden, 'Meet me at my locker b4 school and don't forget my math book.' I looked at my watch and realized I had about half an hour before school started. I then put on my bracelets and looked in the mirror and smiled again, and realized that Connor was heading back home on Sunday. I ran downstairs and grabbed a bagel, my bag, and my tennis bag. I dropped my skateboard on the ground and rode it to school. I passed Mrs. Berne, Caiden's mom a couple blocks over. She gave me the signal to come over so I stole a quick glance at my watch: twenty minutes till school started and it would take me another ten minutes to get there. I skated over to her to find out what she wanted.

"Hello Taylor." She greeted.

"How are you doing Mrs. Berne?" I asked.

"A bit under the weather actually, and I know that you're taking Spanish in school, but you also speak fluent French I presume?" Yeah, like I would help her.

"Yeah, I know French." I answered as nicely as I could.

"So you'll help Jason?"

"Of course I would," and why wouldn't I help him? "I have to go to school."

"Have fun dear." She said. I pretty much sprinted on my board to school, I got there with five minutes to spare before the first bell. I then raced to Caiden's locker.

"Hey!" Caiden said as he opened his locker.

"Hey! Here you go!" I put his math book in his locker while he rifled through his bag.

"Thanks Tay."

"No problem Cay."

"Hey Taylor, can I ask you something?" I swear he was looking pretty concerned.

"Besides that one? Of course you may." I said, trying to ease the tension a bit. He honestly looked a bit pained.

"When are you going to get help? I know you don't want to, but you've been like this since we were seventh graders, and now we're sophomores….Taylor?" I turned my head to face some freshmen walking by.

"I don't know...Imagine having a twin brother, both of us are adopted. I look nothing like anybody else in my family, except for Caiden, but it is understandable. I have a dead biologic mother, a father I never knew who walked out on us when we were children, and put into the system when I, I mean both Connor and I were five. Not to mention, Sam just died last spring, my older adopted brother, who we happened to know and love…" I drifted off. I plugged in my ear buds and turned it on to Mayday Parade's I swear this time I mean it. I was depressed and Caiden was the only one who knew it, I was planning on telling Connor when he came home. I took out one ear bud so I could listen to both Caiden and the song.

I turned and luckily my locker was next to Caiden's, so I didn't have to go anywhere to open it. I grabbed my AP history binder out of my backpack and threw it in my locker. Instead of turning back to Caiden, I slid down my locker and sat with my knee's pulled to my chest facing the hallway. The first bell rung, and I knew I probably wasn't going to my class so when Caiden reached down to pull me up I shook my head and told him to go on to class and I would see him later.

**Hey, this is a new story that I had laying around my room and decided I wanted to do something with it, so here it is! As for Remember, I will be updating/re-writing it, so don't forget to check it out! I know it isn't well written right now but I would appreciate your feedback! Also I have **_**imprinted one**_** beta-reading it, so it'll be sooo much better. Anyways, let me know what you think about 'Why Me?' and if I should continue it! Hope all of you are happy and enjoy reading it! Check out my other fanfics, and also leave me your thoughts. **

**~Rozez**


End file.
